


Pacifica's Casting Couch

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Casting Couch, F/F, F/M, Filming, Thicc Falls, Thiccverse, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Based on the picture by Chillgudraws. Wanted to run with the idea and have the scene play out accordingly.https://thiccversebeyond.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1098https://twitter.com/cosmicdataworld/status/1107964579764727808/photo/1





	Pacifica's Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lydia Thiccverse Rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987436) by [CaseyEgbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyEgbert/pseuds/CaseyEgbert). 

> Art by Chillguydraws  
https://twitter.com/Chillguydraws  
Colors by Cosmic  
https://twitter.com/cosmicdataworld

“Come along, my Big Dipper,” Pacifica said in a snarky sing-songy tone. 

“Alright sweety, but why do I need the blindfold? And why am I in just my boxers?” Dipper asked, as his wife led him through the hallway. 

Dipper was not new to Pacifica’s odd requests, especially when it came to their intimate moments. There have been many times when she would take control of the situation and instigate most of their adventurous love making sessions spice up their love lives. Anything from food play to public venues, Dipper always obliged his well endowed wife ever since they were first dating. 

He enjoyed all they have experienced so far, but by nature he was a curious one, and still skeptical to what this particular romp might bring. As Pacifica led him to the unknown destination, his mind thought about all the different acts they performed together. What could be left?

The squeaking hinges of a door opening caught his attention. Light filling the borders of the cloth covering his eyes gave him the notion that this particular room was brightly lit. Leading him into the mystery room by only a few steps, Pacifica grasped him by the shoulders firmly and rotated him before nudging him down to take a seat.

Under him he could feel the coolness of the leather couch he was placed on. Sex on furniture was nothing new to them, so he formulated even more questions as to why the blindfold was even necessary. As he laid his hands on the cushions though, the puzzle began piecing itself together. Dipper noticed that the cushion next to him was sinking a bit, and therefore occupied. Another shift of his hand over gave him even more as he nudged what was occupying the space. With a warm touch and smooth skin, Dipper figured someone else was roped into Pacifica’s little “surprise”. Only question left was who could it have possibly been? 

“Oh boy, looks like we have a new guest for our time together. Eh Pacifica?”

The familiar cheery outburst gave Dipper all he needed to know as to who was next to him, his twin sister Mabel. As much as Pacifica was adventurous in and out of the bedroom, Dipper came with his own set of surprises in the love department. 

Pacifica was no stranger to the love triangle that happened to be her big strong man, and his buxom twin sister and herself. For years, Dipper and Mabel were closer than twins should have been. She always figured that they were hiding a little something to their relationship than they let on. So when Pacifica caught him and his sister Mabel being more loving than usual in the forest, so began her life being able to experience the best of both twins. 

“Mabel? What are you doing here?!” he asked with slight shock in his voice.

“Pfft! Being a part of Pacifica’s game, silly? She told me to sit and wait here, quietly blindfolded, until our special guest arrived. Who’d of guessed that it would be you. I had my suspicions though.” Mabel replied in her usual upbeat nature as if this wasn't an usual situation for them. In some ways, it kind of was.

“Wait… don’t tell me. You are in your underwear too?” Dipper asked

“Yeah! How did you know?” Mabel retorted.

“So you’ve been waiting here, on this couch, for who knows how long, until Pacifica got back with me, in your underwear?” 

“Yep! Pretty much sums it up.”

“Okaaay… soooo…?”

“Soooo… Why do you think Pacfica called us in here and blindfolded us Dipper?”

“I don’t know, but I have a bad feeling about it…”

“Ahem," Pacifica cleared her throat putting and end to the back and forth the twins were so privy to. "If you two are done with the pleasantries, I have some questions I want to ask you two.”

”Oh boy! Questions!” Mabel exclaimed excitedly 

”Um, Paz? What are we doing here like this?” Dipper interjected.

”Uh uh uh," Pacifica cut him off with a seductive dominance to her voice. "I am the one who is asking the questions now. You’ll have to wait until I am done. First question. Mabel: You and Dipper have been pretty close as far as twins go. Could you describe how close you two have been through the years?

“Of course I can! We have been really close since, like, forever. When we were kids we shared a room up until we were like 14. Although, even when we did have our own rooms we would tend to sneak over to each others rooms. Growing up that way creates a few tendencies." Mabel explained, no shame to her voice. Laying everything out before her and Dipper's shared love. 

“Is that all. I feel there would be more. Am I wrong?” Pacifica pressed for more information. 

“Of course when we were really little we shared baths. Not to say we didn’t upgrade to sharing a shower every once in a while when we were older. You know ‘saving water’ and what not. But also we would hug, cuddle while watching movies, and of course the occasional innocent kiss. But you know we kind of had a few not so innocent kisses by ‘accident’ of course.” Mabel added in the obligatory air quotes for effect. 

“Um, Paz. You already know all this, why are you asking us these questions?” Dipper asked.

“ Come on Dipper, it’s all apart of the game. Just play along. No harm in Pazzy asking us some stuff about our relationship pre-Pacifica. Come on, ask us another,” Mabel said as she pumped her fist in the air causing the couch to shift slightly. 

“Good enthusiasm Mabel. Now… Dipper?” Pacifica asked casing Dipper to shift a bit on the couch as his stomach flutter with anticipation. “When did you start developing feelings for your twin sister?”

“Um, well. Uh, ahem:..” Dipper mumbled as he shifted in his seat. He wondered why he was so nervous answering this question given the openness of the three way relationship they shared. Pacifica should know all this already, right?

“Oh come on Dip-dop, no need to be embarrassed.” Mabel said nudging him in the side before giving him a tickle to the same spot. “Remember no need to be embarrassed since she knows it already.”

“Okay, I guess it's not a big deal. But yeah, when we were 14, Mabel and I were hitting puberty and everything. So of course I was starting to notice other girls around me. But of course, my awkwardness made it more of a challenge for me. But no matter what Mabel was there for me, so I guess it only makes sense that I would’ve been a bit closer to her and maybe developed feelings for her on a level more than just brotherly."

“How naughty of you Dipper. Didn’t you know that those kinds of feelings were ‘unnatural’?” Pacifica scoffed at his admission. Dipper knew though that this was her faux scoff, for when she wanted to be dramatic. He played along with it.

“Hehe, yeah. I uh… I knew it was bad that these feelings developed. I did everything I could think of to get over those feelings though. Went on dates with other girls, went to online chat groups to talk though my feelings with anonymous people, went and read stories online to kind of find an outlet to it all. I even went as far as to isolate myself from Mabel to avoid any of those uncomfortable feelings. I found that was a big mistake.” Dipper began scratching the back of his head, feeling the embarrassment of that last tactic. 

“Darn right that was a big mistake you butt! I had to practically force twin time with you when I caught you. Nothing like a few well placed tickles and pinches to persuade you to my way of the highway.” She said with a few well placed tickles to exemplify the actions. 

“AHAHAHA! Come on Mabel. I said I was sorry.” Dipper said breathing heavily from the assault. 

“And I accept your apology. Especially since I was able to figure out the reasoning for your avoidance with all those up close and personal attacks. And you made up for it quite nicely.” Mabel leaned in, snuggling up to Dipper on the couch.

“Oh Dipper, you fiend you. And Mabel how scandalous. What did you have Dipper do for you to make up for his transgressions?”

"Well, after I figured out what was buggin' the bro bro, I decided to have him make up for all the cuddles right away. Then after we settled into that, I asked for a kiss. Which he did after a s-s-stutery statement as to why that would be ‘wrong’ of him. Crossing lines or some nonsense. But you know, Mabel has ways to convince this stubborn sibling. After that things began to heat up." Mabel punctuated the statement by running her finger along Dipper's chest, giving him a case of the goose bumps. 

"How spicy. How long did it take you to get to the sexy times Dipper?"

"It took a bit. I mean yeah our make out session weren't the tamest, but it did take a few months before we settled into a fully physical relationship," Mabel continued on along with her touches. 

"And such a gentleman about it all too. Always asking if it was okay for him to do anything. Took a while before I got him to act on his own, and boy was I proud. Or proud isn’t really the best word I suppose. More like satisfied. ‘Cause when Dipper takes lead, woo boy is he something else. 

"I’ll say…" Pacifica blurted out, unable to contain herself knowing all too well the truth of the matter. "Ahem. Moving on. Weren’t you two worried about being caught in this little sin-fest, Mabel?"

"Pfft, yeah a bit. Dip-dop here, though, was on guard. Like, all the time. Made it a little frustrating to get even the basic kind of affections from him."

"Mabel you lingered a bit too much sometimes. People were giving us funny looks." Dipper interrupted, trying to defend his past actions.

"Oh, pishposh on those peeps. Ain’t no one ever seen siblings be close before? Besides we found a perfect little alibi with a very close friend."

"Oh?” Pacifica said with a perk in her voice. “So you two weren’t completely exclusive then?”

"Hehe, at first we were. But a particularly pretty, rich, blonde bombshell happened to stumble upon us in the woods one time and we worked out a way to make it seem that good old Dipstick here was plundering some of that booty instead. Of course, he really was, but he wasn’t exactly alone in it. You could say little miss rich came onto a two for one deal." Mabel snickered at her little joke. 

"How very business savvy of her. Well then, I think that is good for the interview. I think it is time to turn this into an audition. You may remove your blindfolds!" Pacifica exclaimed with the tone of a ring leader. 

With that, Dipper slipped off his blindfold. The brightness of the room washed over him causing his eyes to squint before adjusting. He began to put together the room and realized how familiar it looked. A simple white room, black table in the center, a few pictures on the wall, and the black leather sofa they were sitting on. All signs pointed to them being in a part of one of the most famous tropes in porn. 

The casting couch. 

As soon as he made his realization he laid his eyes on his bountiful, beguiling wife standing next to the camera she had to record the interview and all that was to come. 

'That explains the questions at least.' Dipper thought. 

Dipper knew cameras, as he used a variety of different cameras for his paranormal investigation videos. This one was top of the line. High definition, night vision, waterproof, impact resistant, vibration reduction. She must have gotten it special just for the occasion. The camera only caught his eye for a second though before actually realizing what Pacifica was wearing. 

Pacifica was sporting a new piece of lingerie, and by the looks of it, may have been just as expensive as the camera. It was silk, so fine it was practically see through. Along the borders and straps were an array of diamonds, shimmering in the light. It looked as if she was wearing a fine mist that sparkled in the moonlight. 

Underneath the lingerie were a few personal touches she did for the twins for special occasions. Adorning her breasts were special nipple pasties in the form of rainbow colored stars Dipper knew were made out of a gourmet candy she had imported for Mabel. For Dipper, Pacifica did some touch ups to the hairline of her nether regions in the shape of her man’s personal symbol, the pine tree. It was a simple gesture, but held great meaning between the two of them as she always said the Northwest wasn’t complete without his pine tree. 

After a few moments of taking in the sight of his first lover, a small tickle to his side snapped him back into the moment, as he turned his head to their guest. Mabel was sitting next to him perky as usual, big grin on her face, and brunette hair tied back. She was wearing some of her best lingerie, not as luxurious as Pacifica’s, but still stylish and sexy. A matching bra and panty set, salmon pink, with swirls of lace adorning the edges, and a little bow betwixt her massive bosom. 

"Nice boxers Dip-dop,” she said reaching down to snap the elastic of his shorts. 

"Ow! Mabel! Come on," Dipper exclaimed with minor annoyance rubbing the area of impact. 

"Aw, I am sorry Dip. Let me kiss you and make it feel better."

Without even a second to let the words sink in, Mabel reached up to Dipper and gave him the biggest exaggerated smooch to his lips that she could muster. Soon after she began to lead a trail of kisses along his cheek, to his neck and along his collar bone; becoming less exaggerated and more sensual along the way, eliciting soft moans out of her man. 

"Ahem!" Pacfica cleared her throat again to get their attention. "Now, now naughty Pines. I didn’t say action yet. But I love the passion. Mabel darling, keep rolling with it. I want to see some sparks. Now go ahead and make his tree grow big and tall." 

"You got it Paz!” As soon as Mabel confirmed her orders, she shot a devious grin to Dipper before reaching down to pull out his member, now at half mast. “Looks like this tree needs a little moisture to grow big and strong.” She wet her lips and took her brother into her mouth with vigor. 

Dipper could hear clearly the slurps and moans that Mabel was giving for the camera. She always had a flair for the dramatic. Even without the camera she would usually put on a bit of a show in the bedroom for him and Pacifica. Regardless of if she was tending to her brother or the heiress. 

“Come on Dipper, don’t just sit there. I know she is a natural, but don’t zone out on us now. Come on, give her a little something too. And make it good for the camera.”

"Uh, oh yeah. Right, sorry.”

Right on cue Dipper decided to play it up for the camera. He started off by letting out louder moans than usual, trying not to sound too forced, but still enough to make his pleasure known. He began to run his fingers through her hair as she bobbed her head up and down in his lap. When he finally made his way through her locs, he let his fingers dance along her back. He could feel her giggle as his digits caressed her skin.

After a few passes up and down her back, he made his next move. He reached her bra strap and with a quick flick of his fingers unclasped her straps. Hard to imagine that years ago he was pretty hapless in performing this task. Luckily being with two women over the years really gives one plenty of practice at it. With her bountiful bosom freed, Dipper could feel the mass of her chest on his thigh. He continued to slip her straps down her arms where she took over the task of fully removing it, all without stopping her salacious actions. 

“Synchronized as always. That’s twins for you.” Pacifica said. Mabel giggled at her little comment, mostly at the fact that her and Dipper knew exactly how good they were at being in sync with her in the past. Dipper added a slight chuckle of his own after feeling the vibrations from her chuckle. 

Dipper decided with her “Maboobs” freed he could start working on the more delectable parts of his sister. With his hand, he slowly made his way down her back reaching her voluptuous backside. Not quite as bountiful as his lovely wife, but it always got him going. 

More hums of pleasure followed as a good rump rubdown was always welcomed. Mabel’s enthusiastic blowjob subsided to something more sincere, as the attention being given to her drew her less away from the performance, and more to her just enjoying it in the moment. Dipper could tell through her actions that she was more than deserving of a little more sincere attention as well. 

Without stretching too far Dipper reached for her panties and with a single finger pulled aside the lacey garment to expose her slit. He started off slow, running his finger up and down collecting the moisture he would need to for later on his digits. 

Through the motions, he knew to stop for a few seconds right at her clit and gave the sensitive bud a few circles before continuing his finger up and down. After a few passes he began probing her nethers with his slickened fingers. Dipper wasn’t as much of a performer, and having seen what happened in pornos, he didn’t feel as comfortable going full finger blast. Just as well, he was better just being natural in his actions. It worked so far, and it definitely worked on Mabel as she completely fell out of pornstar mode and into a more relaxed felatio sending him into a breif haze. 

This haze was broken quickly as moans from a few feet away hit his ears. Their audience/ film crew was getting into it as much as they were. With a lustful gleam in her eyes, hand rubbing the outside of her panties, and lip slightly red from biting on it, Pacifica was more than wanting to join. 

Reveling in seeing his wife getting turned on, he gave a cocky smile and tilted his head over to Mabel’s backside. Pacifica composed herself enough to pick up the camera and move with it to allow a better view of Dippers work. She may have seen it many times before then, but seeing Dipper do his thing was always a sight to behold for Paz. Mabel, when she got the chance, got to be a spectator from time to time. Paz was a little reluctant to be seen in such a way, however that protest went away after Dipper’s attentiveness drew her to focus on the pleasure rather than the viewer. This was her revenge in a way. 

Pazcifica stood to the side of the couch, fully engrossed in the sight before her, as she witnessed her two lovers please one another for her on camera. Dipper’s fingers sliding up and down her slit and in and out of her pussy. All the meanwhile, Mabel’s head bobbing up and down in DIpper’s lap. It was truly a thing of beauty. 

"This is one hell of a twin bonding session. But you know what?" Pacifica said with a bit of added pep to her question. "I think it is time for you twins to come together now. What do you say?"

As if on cue, Mabel lifted her head from Dipper’s lap. “I think that is a great idea. C’mon Dipper, let's show the camera just how close twins can really be.” 

Dipper nodded and gave a small breathy confirmation that he was ready to move on to the next stage of the audition. As soon as she saw he was good, Mabel shifted off the couch and stood up in front of both him and Pacifica.

Pacifica panned back to keep Mabel in the shot and center of attention. Mabel, seeing the lens was on her, gave a kissy face and played with her breasts massaging them and tweaking her nipples. 

“Hope all of you watching are entertained because Maymay is about to make it hot up in here,” she said with a wink and a pose bending over. Mabel proceeded to slip off her underwear, giving a shimmy and letting her breasts sway with the motion. Once she stripped off the remaining clothing from her body she proceeded to make another pose, more upright and proud of her bountiful form, running her hands up and down her body. “You ready for all this goodness, Dip-stick?”

“I have been all these years, right? Let’s put on a good show.” Dipper slipped his boxers the rest of the way off leaving him completely in the buff as his sister was. His manhood now fully exposed and on display for his ladies and the camera, throbbing with anticipation.

Mabel looked down to Dipper, then to the camera, waggling her eyebrows for dramatic effect, then back to Dipper. Pacifica gestured her to continue, eager to record their performance. Dipper gave his shaft a few strokes. All was ready for them to go. Mabel stepped forward and straddled her dear brother, hovering above his manhood. Slowly, she lowered herself onto his manhood, letting out a moan as long as he was. 

The room became filled with a blissful aura. Everyone exuding euphoria regardless of the level of involvement. Mabel looked down to her brother with loving eyes, who returned her look in kind. They moved closer and shared a deep kiss. Arms wrapping around one another in full embrace.

“Just a note to viewers, these two regularly engage in what we call awkward sibling hugs. Here we call this some awkward sibling love. Perhaps it will evolve into an awkward sibling fuck. Let’s watch and see what happens, shall we?” Pacifica whispered into the camera, lust practically dripping from her words. 

Mabel giggled at the statement Pacifica made. “Well Dipper let’s not disappoint then. Shall we?” And with a roll of her hips and a moan, Mabel began the action. 

Dipper rolled right with her, giving a slight buck of his hips to match her movements. He buried his face into her massive mammaries, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her nipples in all the ways he knew she loved. All the while his mouth gave her front attention, his hands gave her backside just as much attention, rubbing and groping all about. 

From the corner of their eyes, the copulating couple saw Pacifica maneuver around them looking for a better view of their love making. She moved slowly and smoothly to what they assumed was the sweet spot, where she filmed for a few minutes only to get lost in the lustful action unfolding before her. From time to time she would get so lost as to begin fondling and touching herself without thinking about it. 

After a good while of moaning, loving, and touching Dipper declared he was just about at his limit. Mabel declared back it was alright and she wanted it like she usually did. This time though they were cut off before they could finish, Pacifica instructing them to change positions. This time she wanted to see Mabel full frontal in a reverse cowgirl position while Dipper sat in the same position. 

The twins agreed as Mabel lifted and shifted herself back onto Dipper’s cock with her backside facing him. Another soft moan upon re-entry kicked off the climax of their recorded romp. Mabel bounced up and down with her tits supported and played with one hand and her clit rubbed with the other to get her over the finish line.

It was the right move as a few moments later Dipper felt her tighten up around him, allowing him to cross the finish line with her. Their shared orgasm was powerful, as could be heard with Mabel’s moans and Dipper’s grunts. Pacifica got close enough to get a clear shot of Dipper filling his sister with his seed. In spectacular HD, she caught all of the pumping action of his shaft into her moist sex. After a few seconds of orgasmic bliss, the two relaxed into one another, sharing a series of kisses and caresses with one another. 

Dipper’s member slipped out as he shifted to get more comfortable with Mabel still atop his lap. His semen seeped out of her slit and onto his shaft, feeling the slight warmth amidst the cool air of the room. Suddenly a shock came to him as he felt a hand caressing his nethers. Mabel must have received the same treatment as a squeak came from her as well. 

“Now Mabel,” Pacifica said matter of factly. “Didn’t we discuss that whatever you can’t hold I get to have. No point in wasting any of Dipper’s precious seed.” 

Pacifica took her hand coated in Dipper’s semen and rubbed her slit, revelling in the sensation of touching herself along with her lovers juices mixing with hers. 

"S-sorry Paz-paz," Mabel apologized for the “reckless” behaviour with an exasperated voice. "Help yourself to the extra baby batter."

“Well then, my Big Dipper. Are you ready to take care of your queen now?” Pacifica asked with anticipation in her words. 

Dipper knew he was. Enough years of having to take care of both Pacifica and his sister, he developed some pretty good stamina. He could attribute some of his monster hunting and adventure training to giving him some of that stamina, but he knew that this was where it really came from.

A few surprising strokes from Mabel on his still engorged phallus gave confirmation that he was indeed ready to go. “All good Pazzy. Ready and set to give it to you nice and hard.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Mabel! Position 9!” Pacifica said with a commanding sternness to her voice. 

“Ay ay, Commander Northwest!” Mabel replied with a solute as she shifted over to the cushion Dipper wasn’t occupying. She sat on the couch, relaxing with her arms draping over the back of the couch, yet closing her legs together. With a smile on her face, and waggle of her brow, Mabel gestured with her hands to Pacifica that she was ready. 

Pacifica handed the camera off to Dipper, before going up to Mabel and straddling her. Knees on the cushions, hands placed firmly against the back of the couch, and looming over her lover with her ass sticking out, ready to receive her man. Mabel wrapper her arms around her blonde love and gave her a kiss, as was the custom for this position. Dipper knew that was the sign they were good and ready. 

“Make sure you get some good angles from back there, and pass it to Mabel too. Want to get my good side. Which of course is all of me.” 

“Of course my Queen.” Dipper said, readying the camera getting a glorious shot of Pafica’s ass on display for him. The angle and way she positioned her body accentuating her thickness. He approached his wife and with a shot of himself giving a few extra strokes to his member, Dipper lined himself up with Pacifica’s well groomed womanhood and slid himself in slowly. 

Pacifica’s moans were like honey to the ears. In a primal sense, it was always just so satisfying to hear one who was so dignified and upright to lose themselves in pleasure. Running with that feeling, Dipper continued sliding himself in and out of her gradually gaining speed as she became wetter with each stroke.

Dipper kept the action up at a good steady pace, but had to make sure not to lose himself too much. He still had footage to catch after all. Another benefit to having so much experience with monster hunting, came the skills to multitask. However, catching footage while running from a monster was a different skill set to catching footage while in the throws of passion. He still was managing it though, giving some thought to his performance as he varied the pace and strength of his thrusts. All drawing out a purely euphoric sounds from his love. 

All the while he focused on his loves backside, Mabel showed plenty of attention to the front. This position acted like a divide and conquer strategy for the twins as they were able to hit pacifica’s more tender spots with greater focus each and provide her optimal pleasure. Just as their Queen desired. Mabel was very attentive as she kissed, licked, and nibbled along the blonde’s pulse. Meanwhile her fingers dances and carressed along her lovers skin, drawing out and enhancing her moans and whimpers. It was as if the Pines twins were conducting a symphony and the wealthy young lady was their key instrument. 

After a few minutes of love making, Mabel gestured to Dipper to trade off with her on camera duty. Dipper remembered Pacifica’s request and proceed to hand off the device. He was very careful not to disrupt the action and concentrated on keeping an even tempo to his thrusts. 

Upon grabbing the camera, Mabel made sure to get a good angle for her two loves. Framing the shot just right to see their faces, showing the ecstasy the two shared in. After what she felt was an appropriate amount of time on their faces, Mabel decided to take the camera on what she called the tour of Pacifica’s body, all the while narrating in a british accent akin a nature documentary. 

“And as we see the mating habits of the domestic Northwest, we see her face concentrate very hard on the pleasure she is receiving from her mate. Notice how the fair skin develops goosebumps as a random breeze rolls through to caress her.”

With that Mabel blew gently on her neck drawing out a gasp and the aforementioned goosebumps. She proceeded to move her free hand along Pacifica’s body, continuing her narration. 

“And we see a new arrival approach as a wild hand from the female member of the Pines clan wishes to explore this new land. Curiosity gets the best of her with a stop to the well developed mounds gracing the copulating creatures.” Mabel proceeded to caress and massage Pacifica’s breast.

"Seems as though a bit of sustenance was left here for wondering creatures to refuel themselves when traveling to these bountiful lands." Mabel lifted the breast to her mouth and licked off the sugary pasty adorning her nipples. After licking the sugary treat away, Mabel continued twirling and flicking her nipples with her tongue just the way Pacifica liked it. More moans and gasps proceeded to spill forth from the once dignified blonde. 

“While not the most endowed creature compared to other creatures, such as the Pinescifica mabela, Pinescifica principessa still possesses an ample bosom and accented with an extra padded posterior to allow the mighty Pinescifica dipstika to go wild without concern.”

Mabel proceeded to pull the camera back to get a shot of Dipper as he continued to trust into Pacifica’s backside. Mabel gestured to him with a flat palm and flick of the wrist. Reading her loud and clear, he raised his hand to deliver a swift smack to the heiress’ rump. The blonde woman let out a gasp upon receiving the spanking. One of her favorite kinks, but one that Mabel had a hard time understanding. Must have tied into her need to be punished for her misdeeds as a youth. To each their own, right?

“CRIKEY! That was quite a blow from Dipstika! Luckily Principessa is built just right for this punishment to be a form of pleasure. Nature sure is full of some amazing mysteries. Let us continue our exploration further, shall we?”

Pulling the camera back around to the gap between their bodies, Mabel continued to record the goings on below, pushing further past the breasts to the nethers of her lovers. 

“And here folks is the site of action for our couple.” Mabel angled the camera and the observational screen to get a clear shot of Dipper penetrating Pacifica in clear detail. Every inch of his member sliding in and out came in clear HD view. 

“Uh oh, here comes that wild hand again to explore the more nether of regions.” Mabel proceeded to reach down with her other hand and began running circles around Pacifica’s clit. Pacifica’s moans could hardly be contained as her pleasure was doubled. A gasp from Dipper signalled that he reaped the benefits from this extra bit of action as well. The velvety walls of the blonde squeezing tighter around his shaft. 

“Pacifica! So tight! Mabel what are you- ah!” was all Dipper could only get out before deciding not to question any further and enjoy the ride. 

“Seems as though a little outside help has enhanced the mating ritual. As we can see, even different species can work together in harmony to reach a common goal. Another miracle of nature,” Mabel narrated as she continued to rubbing the bud with enthusiasm. 

After a few more minutes of enthusiastic rubbing, Mabel heard a hitch in the couple’s breathing. Along with Dipper’s thrusts becoming more erratic and Pacifica’s grip on the couch getting firmer, she deduced that the two were on the edge of orgasm. 

Mabel had to make a quick decision as to what shot she wanted to get. Should she go for the money shot and record Dipper pump all his brotherly baby goo into their shared lover? Or should she get a shot of their glorious O-faces? She did a little mental math and made her decision. 

“Seems here folks that the great P. dipstika is about ready to erupt like a geyser. Truly a sight to be seen. Let us see if the delicate flower of P. principessa is capable of holding such a great bounty. If not then whatever is left will be snatched up by a particularly hungry scavenger. Let’s see shall we?” 

With those final words, Mabel held the camera steady as she watched her brother’s thrusting slow down and nearly stop at the hilt as his member pulsed, pushing out the seed that both ladies coveted for themselves. Pacifica’s body shuddered as she was being filled, feeling every throb of her man expanding and contracting inside of her. Both moans were audible to the camera despite the position Mabel held it at. After a few seconds, the muscle bound nerd depleted his load and withdrew himself from his queen’s delicate flower. 

Sure enough, semen began to drip out from her pussy. As promised, Mabel took her free hand and cupped it beneath her lovers, giving the underside of Dipper’s shaft a slow stroke to draw out anything left in the shaft, while still collecting Pacifica’s drippings. 

“And so we see as the spoils of a fruitful endeavor nearly go to waste, it gets quickly snatched up by a still hungry denizen of the area. As they say, waste not want not. And that, folks is what we call the Circle of LIIIIIFFFEE!” Mabel finished with a sing songy tone out of tune. A strained awkward moan came from off camera. Mable giggled to herself for the “hilarious” joke. She proceeded to rub the spilled contents into her slit letting out soft moans while doing so. 

“That’s right, nothing goes to waste. Now lets see how our two lovers look in the afterglow.” Mabel pulled the camera up from between her and Pacifica to be greeted by the euphoric expressions on her brother and their blonde lover. Panting and sighing, the two smiled and embraced each other. Dipper laid out a series of smooches on Pacifica’s back, a soft hum of pleasure came from each bit of contact. 

Giving into her fatigue, Pacifica flopped over onto the couch. Dipper stood there as he looked at his two lovers, still writhing in the ecstasy he bestowed upon them. Pacifica patted the space in between them, prompting Dipper to sit and lounge on the couch with his ladies. Plopping down on the couch the two well endowed women snuggled up to him as soon as it looked like he looked nice and comfortable. They leaned in to give him a kiss on each cheek, before kissing each other.

Pacifica used this opportunity to snag the camera away from Mabel in the seconds that they smooched. With camera in hand, she held it out to where she could encompass everyone in the frame. 

“That was amazing,” the heiress cooed into the camera. “As you can see there is a benefit to snagging twins that are particularly close to one another. Along with being able to play well with one another, they also are very good at sharing. Hope you enjoyed the show. Say goodnight loves.” 

“Good night loves,” Dipper and Mabel sighed in contentment at the rest they were about to receive. 

Pacifica clicked off the camera and proceeded to stand up and stretch. “That was a wonderful first take. Good energy Mabel, I liked the ad libbing to the whole documentary aspect. Next time make sure to come up with something a bit sexier. Maybe get more in on the dirty side of things?”

“Ay ay, Paz Paz.” Mabel said with vigor and another solute. 

“Wait,” Dipper rose from his relaxed position with a concerned and inquisitive look in his eye. “What do you mean first take?”

“Well darling, we are trying to make some movie magic here. And with that one we only had a few positions between each of us. So we need a few extra takes. Give some variety. Can’t disappoint our audience.”

“Audience? What audience?” Dipper asked. 

“Don’t worry Dipper-roo. I am pretty sure Paz just means us viewing this moment in the future. After all, don’t want to disappoint our future selves.” 

“Riiiiigggghhhttt. That’s the spirit Mabel. Now that we have the interview and money shot scenes out of the way, we can just have fun like we usually do. Dipper, there is some Manly-Manington Sports Drink in a cooler next to the couch. Go ahead and drink up. I know how dehydrated you get when you don’t drink up between sessions.”

“Um, Princess? How many times are we gonna go at it?”

“Until I feel we have enough to work with. Now come on twins, we are on again in ten.” Pacifica clapped her hands signifying the official start of their break. 

~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~

The air in the room was thick with the scent and feel of rocous sex. Dipper layed back on the corner of the couch fishing out another drink from the cooler next to it, chugging down the vibrantly colored liquid and throwing the empty container to the corner of the room with the other five bottles he had taken over the course of their session. 

Mabel was sprawled out on the couch next to her brother taking up the vast majority of the furniture. She was in a daze not unlike the times when she had taken Smile Dip in her youth. On her face was a grin worn only with the semblance of basic instinctual pleasure and half lidded eyes which held only the faintest of consciousness. 

Needless to say, this was one of the few times she was literally fucked sillier than she already was. Her legs spread wide as the thrashing she took between them was enough to leave her without enough motor function to close them. Baby batter seeped out of her slit, having been filled to the brim. 

Even with earlier protests to the notion of wasting Dipper’s precious seed, none were uttered at this time. Pacifica couldn't make any such protests, as she did not have the strength to do so. Just as well as her protests would have made her a hypocrite, as her own supply of love juices trickled out of her. Pacifica laid on her back on the table in the middle of the room. She was covered in sweat and other fluids that mixed in the acts that occurred between the three of them. 

“I think that is enough for tonight,” she said between bated breaths before turning off the camera and shutting the foldout screen. “Good work my lovelies. Let’s go clean up.” 

Pacifica struggled to raise herself up before flopping back down on the table. 

“On second thought, let’s get the feeling back in our legs again before we do anything.”

A shared mumble and groan was all she got to affirm her plans.

**Author's Note:**

> For further reading, check out the fic that inspired me further to complete this project. Discussed with the author as being an accepted preface to her fic. Check it out. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987436/chapters/45086077#workskin


End file.
